1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a product comprising plant enhancers, pesticide, and water absorbing material contained within a package, which is optionally degradable. In particular, the invention relates to a product suitable for use, for example, when planting new trees, flowers, and shrubs, comprising a pesticide, plant enhancers, and water absorbing material contained within a degradable package that controls insects, promotes plant growth, and reduces the need for plant watering, thus, enhancing plant stress tolerance.
2. Background of the Invention
Fertilizers and pesticides are important compounds for providing newly planted trees and shrubs a healthy start. Specifically, plant enhancers and pesticides protect against damaging insects, promote growth, reduce stress, and provide the necessary nutrition. When planting trees and shrubs, a novice gardener usually places the plant into a pre-dug hole, fills in the gaps with soil, and adds water. Absent an occasional watering, the novice ceases to care for the new plant. A veteran may follow the above, but will add a handful of plant enhancers in either dry or wet form after planting, and frequently water. The control of insects usually takes place much later, after the gardener observes visible insect damage to the leaves. Regardless of how careful the gardener is in planting, the plant will suffer from “transplant shock” as it goes from container to hole. Transplant shock is caused by the sudden change in environment, and disruption in nutrient and water supply. Transplant shock is a major contributor to death in newly planted plants.
Degradable packages can be water soluble or degradable packages, among many other possibilities. The water soluble packages are typically made from either polyvinyl alcohol (“PVA”) or biodegradable paper. U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,905 discloses a cold water soluble PVA package containing a pesticide for use in liquid application of the pesticide. Here, the consumer would place the package into a known quantity of water, thereby diluting the pesticide to the correct concentration. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,047 discloses a melt processable PVA film for forming packages. U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,693 discloses a PVA film comprising a polymer blend that results in a humidity tolerant package for holding agrochemicals. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,692,494 discloses a humidity tolerant film comprising PVA and polyacrylic acid. U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,191 discloses a PVA film comprising a water insoluble cellulose material that aids in dissolving the PVA film. U.S. Pat. No. 6,783,006 discloses a two-layer soluble package for holding water dispersible powders or granulates. None of these patents disclose placing the package into a planting hole prior to inserting a plant.